


Keith Is A Cheeky Little Cocktease (Alternatively, Keith Is A Huge Slut While Crossdressing)

by BrujitaMagica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Tease, Crossdressing, French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujitaMagica/pseuds/BrujitaMagica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith teases the hell out of poor Lance while in a skimpy cheerleading outfit, because he's a dick like that.<br/>Might turn into Shklance if I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keith Is A Cheeky Little Cocktease (Alternatively, Keith Is A Huge Slut While Crossdressing)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell! I honestly can't believe I'm writing for this fandom haha... I just joined like less than a few weeks ago too!  
> Usually I sit in the sidelines and lurk :P  
> Let's be real for a second... Episode 11 was NOT OK! Fucking Dreamworks man, why you gotta do this?
> 
> As you can imagine, this is my first work for this fandom! And funnily enough, this is (and possibly will be?) longer than my first work I posted here.  
> I'm SO sorry if this is OOC and super terrible! I'm pretty sure it is, aghhh.  
> As I put in the description, I might make this Shklance if I feel up to it. They're the best OT3 eva ;)))
> 
> So the story behind this is... This pretty much started out with me doodling sassy Keith in a ridiculously sexy cheerleading outfit as a joke (https://postimg.org/image/hm2eodypz/). (If it looks terrible, just keep in the back of your mind that I drew this at like 1 in the morning, and I suck at drawing guys anyway...)  
> I showed it to my friend who I told a bit about the show to on Facebook Messenger. And I said, "Oh, dude! I should write a fic with Keith teasing Lance in this shitty cheerleader uniform ahahha"  
> So like a true friend would do, she egged me on.  
> And that's where this mess came from lmfao
> 
> That's enough of me rambling!  
> I hope you get some form of enjoyment out of this!
> 
> (Oh, if I made an error, please tell me... It's 4 in the morning right now! I'm so tired.)

A knock sounded on the metal doors of Lance's dorm. "Come in," he called. As the automated doors slid open with a whoosh, Keith stepped in as they closed behind him. The tan skinned boy looked up from the music player he was fiddling with. He sat straight up, mouth agape. The sight downright took him by surprise, his cheeks flaring up to a red that coupled with the other's lion color.

The brunette was clad in a skimpy crimson cheerleading uniform; his sleeveless top showed off his midriff, and his skirt... his skirt was an indecently short length, coming down to his mid-lower thighs with a white stripe swiped across the center. The word 'Voltron' was sewn in large white font across his chest, with a thick line accenting the bottom. He wore red crew thigh highs that had two medium sized black stripes towards the top, along with black tennis shoes with a red lion design on its sides. A small portion of his hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, with the rest of his obsidian hair left down.

Lance wanted to touch him all over, strip him of that obscene outfit. He wanted to kiss him so roughly it would leave bruises. He wanted to grab and pull Keith's hair while he-  
"Like what you see, Mr. Defender of the Universe?" he purred, striking a coy pose. The paler boy's voice cut through Lance's impure thoughts. The Cuban boy's mouth had become dry as the sahara. "I... I-"

The paladin strode over and pressed a finger to his lips, silencing the other teen. "You don't have to answer," he smirked. "Your eyes... And your bodyー" his gaze trailed down to Lance's groin, then flicked back up to his sea colored orbs. "Can tell me your response already." Lance looked down to where Keith had motioned, and he indeed was sporting an erection in his denim jeans. In that instant, he made an attempt to conceal his hard-on out of embarrassment. But it was to no avail; as Keith pushed his knees apart, revealing his cock straining against his jeans. "Keith, what're you doing?!" He shouted, voice wavering from arousal. "What does it look like, genius?" The somewhat shorter boy straddled him.

Lance's heart was beating so fast, he was surprised that he didn't pass out at this point. Was this seriously happening? Keith inched ever so closer to Lance's face, to where he got so close that his warm breath tickled the other's skin and created a satisfying chill run up his spine. "Keith..." the Latino boy ran a tanned hand up the pleated skirt, exposing Keith's pure white briefs in the process. He grabbed his ass with a firm squeeze, making the crossdressing boy jolt in pleasure and emit a lusty groan. His reaction made Lance's blood further surge to his eager member.

He licked the inner section of his lips and pulled in the lighter skinned boy for a kiss, closing his eyes. Keith shut his eyes and tilted his head to the right, their lips crashing together and noses brushing against each other. He felt the moisture on Lance's semi chapped lips, but he was much more lax about it than he expected. Lance ran his hands through Keith's soft hair, fingering the strands through the spaces in between. When they separated, the sound of lips smacking reverberated in their ears. They came together again, more clumsy than last time. After a bit of time, they separated once more.

"Open your mouth." Keith commanded. Lance did as told, parting his mouth open. Keith slipped his tongue into his mouth. He probed the boy's hot and wet mouth, flitting his tongue against the latter's. He reciprocated Keith's actions,  
then tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth and it snapped back. They let out muffled wanton moans and breathy gasps as their kissing continued. Lance parted from their kiss, Keith letting out a disappointed whine with a half lidded, glazed over stare. Lance gave him a look that told, 'Don't worry about it, it gets better'.

He began to palm the head of Keith's tent he pitched in his skirt. He let out small moans, and Lance took the initiative to stroke his hardened cock at a more rushed pace. He heard low chuckling from...  
Keith? Though his mind was hazy from desire, he was sure that he _was_  chuckling. It turned into laughter, the teen holding a hand to his mouth. Lance started to turn angry, and stopped his actions. "What are _you_ laughing about?" he growled.

Keith's laughter turned into giggles and then ceased; he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You're gonna have to work harder for me than that, Lance. I'm playing hard to get, and this is only the beginning. So-" he ground for a short moment onto Lance's aching dick, making him curse under his breath. "You better prepare yourself, _big guy_."  
He hurriedly kissed the paladin and then climbed off him. He straightened his uniform and fixed his hair, tightening his ponytail. "Well then, ciao," he grinned at Lance before turning around and walking away. He was swaying his hips as he did to further provoke him, skirt swishing to and fro.

The doors detected his presence, opening for him. He exited, giving a final wave as they shut after he stepped out.

Lance was left in silence.

He flopped down on his bed, burying his head into his pillow and groaning angrily into it.

What? What! What the hell was that!


End file.
